riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Morgan
Main Plot Role As an Auror Josh attempted to save a child, Heidi Cunningham, that was attacked by an acromantula, wrapped in webbing, and drug into the Forbidden Forest during the acromantula attack at Hogwarts. However, it would have been impossible to know at the time just what consequences him setting foot into the forest would have. He did not save the child, for she was already dead by the time she reached him. There was no time for him to escape the forest, for he was attacked by the same acromantula that had murdered the child within moments, and barely surviving that attack, he found himself irrevocably lost, turned around in an ancient, magical forest, with no way to get back to the school grounds. Injured and lost, Josh drifted in and out, a unicorn taking pity upon him and healing him. Wounds healing, Josh's trials were not over, for a werewolf then attacked him,a nd Josh...became one of them. Eventually he made his way out of the forest, but by then...he had already changed. He had witnessed the death of a young child that he had been unable to save, and become a monster himself. He stood at the forest's edge, looking at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardy, and then simply...turned around, deciding that the world he had left behind no longer held anything for him. He remained withint he Forbidden Forest for three years after that, presumed dead by all that had once known him. Eventually though... He was forced to emerge, for the creatures began to behave strangely within the Forest, and Josh had to warn the wizarding world about what was coming. The information he brought back was kept between only those who needed to know it, and he was welcomed back into the Auror Department, with some persuasion done to the higher ups by Riley Anderson, and he was proclaimed a hero despite having become a werewolf. He remains a member of the Magical Law Enforcement. Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: Joshua Richard Morgan Nickname: '''Josh, J.R., Joshie Boy (thanks for that Anderson) '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Hebrew Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): God is Salvation Why was the character given this name?: Because his handler liked the name. Does the character like their name? Yep Eye Color: Green Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: Light brown, short Build & Body Type: Tall, Athletic Skin Tone: Tan Height: 6'1" Weight: 175 lbs. Birthday: April 16 Astrological Sign: Aries Place of Birth: St Mungo's Hospital, London England Places the Character has lived: - London, England (Age 0-3) - San Diego, California (Age 3-26) - #7 Oxford Street, London, England (Age 26-29) - The Forbidden Forest (Age 29-32) - #42 Shadow Glen Lane, Hogsmeade, Scotland (Age 32-35) - Driftwood Cottage, Tinworth, England (35+) Current residence: Driftwood Cottage, Tinworth, England Nationality: English Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: American Pets: Crytal (snowy owl) Wand: Original - Oak, Dragon Heartstring, 12 inches, sturdy Replacement - Bloodwood, Centaur Arrowhead, 11 2/3 inches, rigid Blood Status: Pureblood Social Class: Upper Special Talents/Skills: *Fluent in English and Spanish *Excellent dueling skills *Knows the layout of the Forbidden Forest *Capable of performing a handful of spells wandlessly Mannerisms or Habits: *Rubs the back of his neck when nervous or embarrassed *Is incredibly calm even when upset with more of a cold, rational temper than an explosive one (Or rather he was before he became a werewolf, after that the "beast" has his temper running a little hotter) *Pinches the bridge of his nose or runs a hand through his hair when frustrated or tired *Sneers or growls at people when he's annoyed Other information: *'Feelings on their own personal appearance?:' He's not really fussed by how he looks though he refuses to be seen in public the day before, of, or after the full moon. Outgoing or shy?: Outgoing! Optimist or pessimist: Depends on what time of month it is. The closer it is to the full moon the more pessimistic Josh tends to get, otherwise he's a fairly optimistic guy. Emotional or logical?: Emotional...as far as Josh is concerned it's best to think with your heart. Easily embarrassed, or out there for the world: 100% out there for the world Attitudes toward others?: Mostly depends on the person. In general he's friendly with everyone until given a reason to be otherwise and he's also fiercely protective of the people he cares about. Greatest flaw(s): His need to be challenged. If Josh doesn't feel like something's challenging enough then he tends to just lay it aside and forget about it. Greatest strength(s): His ability to love. Childhood Background Mother: Anabelle Melina (Bishop) Morgan Father: Alexander Richard Morgan Siblings: Daniel Jacob Morgan Other Relatives? Grandparents: ''' Lynn (Christian) Bishop & Matthew Bishop Amelia (Taylor) Morgan & Jasper Morgan '''Aunts, Uncles and Cousins: Benjamin Morgan & Lorraine (Redding) Morgan -- Tyler Morgan John Bishop & Tammie (Ross) Bishop -- Nicole, Aaron and Jennifer Bishop Emily (Bishop) Carlisle & James Carlisle -- Lindsay Carlisle Childhood Friends: Troy Jessup, Charlie Armstrong, Andrea Martinez Relationship with Family Members: Fantastic. Even though most of Josh's family lived in England while he was growing up he was still really close to all of them. Best Memory of Family: The first time his parents took him and his brother Danny camping. Worst Memory of Family: Family Quirks or Secrets: Important Experiences/Injuries: Places Visited as a Child: Yellowstone National Park; Yosemite National Park; The Grand Canyon; Disneyland; Death Valley; Badlands National Park; Las Vegas, NV; Denver, CO; New York, NY; San Francisco, CA; Washington D.C.; Cancun, Mexico Schooling House: Josh didn't attend Hogwarts instead choosing to attend Salem Academy of Magic (the US version of Hogwarts) so that he could attend school with his childhood friends and still be relatively close to this family. Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Favorite Class & Why: Defense Against the Dark Arts because he was intrigued by how various fighting spells worked. Least Favorite Class & Why: Herbology, it bored him. Clubs? Quidditch? No Josh preferred muggle sports especially extreme sports. Prefect or TA? Nope OWL Scores by Class: NEWT Scores by Class: Personality During School: Very Outgoing. Josh was friendly and a serious prankster. He and his best friends were nototrious for getting into trouble for such things and he absolutely loved it. He was also very helpful to anyone who needed it, all they had to do was ask and he was there to help out. Josh was also very althetic and while he didn't play Quidditch or anything like that he enjoyed various extreme sports and just about anything that people called him stupid for doing. Friends: Troy Jessup, Charlie Armstrong, Andrea Martinez, Russell Shakely, Max Hernandez Favorite Professor & Why: Least Favorite Professor & Why: Significant experiences during school: Best memory from school: Sealing up the Divination classroom at S.A.M. and filling it with water and several hundred goldfish. He and his friends managed to snake the hose through the ventilation system so they could actually fill it all the way to the ceiling. Because of the huge number of fish the teachers had to clean the room out the old fashioned way and it took well over a week to get the room back in use. Josh and his friends spent the second half of their seventh year in detention because of it but as far as he's concerned it was totally worth it. Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? 9 Honeymoon Location (If taken): N/A Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? -- Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Finella Croyden Morgan Length of Relationship: About that long How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? They were victims of the Ministry's arranged marriage campaign. Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: The look on his parents' faces when he explained why he'd stayed in the Forbidden Forest even after finding his way out. He knew the truth really hurt them and hated being the cause of it. Enemies: Acromantulas Career Career: Auror Job Description: Wizard Police Force Job Satisfaction: Loves his job Coworkers: Riley Anderson, Kara Everett, Leanne Watson, Emma Hope Relationship with Coworkers: Pretty good, he's not overly close with any of them but he gets along with everyone. Income Level: Standard Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Has money but chooses to depend on his job's income Previous Careers: Auror at the American Ministry of Magic Dream Job: Josh just wanted to be able to help people so anything pertaining to that fit just fine. Will they get it? Why or why not? Yeah he got it but I don't think he quite expected what came with it (meaning the times when sometimes you just can't save someone). Biggest Achievement on the Job: As far as he's concerned he hasn't had one yet. Worst Foul Up on the Job: In his mind not being able to rescue Heidi Cunningham during the Acromantula attack on Hogwarts is his biggest foul up ever. Memorable Quotes The attack suddenly stopped, every eight-legged freak stopping dead in its tracks. It caused Josh to pause as well, taken off-guard by the sudden lack of movement when only moments before he had been forced to dodge every which way just to keep himself upright. He surveyed the scene around him in confusion and eventually his gaze came back to the kid he’d been heading for, hoping that he stood a chance at rescuing them after all. Unfortunately the sight that met Josh was not one of the spider stopping but of the damn thing taking off into the woods, dragging the child Heidi behind it. “Oh hell no.” He broke into a sprint as he chased after the creature, disappearing into the forest behind it. One arm was practically useless but that didn’t stop him, nothing was going to stop him until he had the kid. - from "MP~ Into the Forest...almost" Rushing over he knelt down beside the cocoon and sliced it open, heart sinking at the sight of the girl’s closed eyes. Reaching down he felt for a pulse and found none, jaw and gut clenching in anger. Staring down at the girl he moved her tangled hair away from her face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” Even though he knew her spirit had likely moved on he also knew that this moment would haunt him that he would never forget the child he had been too late to save. - from "MP ~ Within the Forest" Bite anyone else you want but don't you ever bite me again. I just spent three years living in the damn forest, why do you think that is Kyla? Think it could have something to do with the fact that I wasn't fit to live out here? I'm a monster and the last thing you want is to risk becoming one too!" His gaze held steady on hers, voice something akin to a snarl, eyes momentarily flashing from green to gold before he managed to put a lid on his temper and get control of the beast. - from "MP ~ Not So Dead Afterall" Josh rolled her neck and felt a wicked, slightly feral grin form on his lips. He wondered if the fanged freak from four years ago was present, he had a few things he'd like to say if it was. "Here spidey, spidey, spidey," he whispered. He might be taking his first shot at a dragon but after that acromantula season was open and he wanted a new trophy to put over the fireplace. - from "MP ~ So It Begins" Moving with a quickness that was purely the wolf he moved toward her and grabbed the thing by one of its legs as she blasted it backward. Flinging it into the line of spiders he turned to her and arched a brow. "Fancy seeing you here, how's the wand working? And did your friend get a chance to start injecting you with anything before you tossed him off?" - from "MP ~ So It Begins" "You know, I've never had a woman this reluctant to cuddle up with me as you put it. Good thing I don't have some kind of monster ego otherwise you'd seriously be wounding my pride here."- from "Hello Darling" He watched in actual amazement as the woman across from him finally found her way onto the same page he'd been on for days. "You're just now putting this together? Hell woman the second I got that stupid letter I looked you up to find out what I was dealing with and that puzzle got solved real fast. Josh Morgan, the decorated auror who also happens to get fuzzy once a month, gets matched with an ex-con who currently teaches potions and used to deal with all kind of magical creatures," Josh couldn't quite keep the sneer from his voice as the word passed his lips but he forged on without pause just the same. "And this doesn't raise a giant red flag for you?" It certainly had for him. In fact the flag it had raised was roughly the size of freaking Texas. - from "Hello Darling" Friends & Relationships Currently married to Finella Croyden (now Morgan), Josh was forced into the marriage by the Ministry of Magic. Both he and his current (and rather hostile) wife realized that there would be no getting out of the marriage itself, on account that the Ministry had thought it through quite thoroughly: They paired an Auror with an ex-Azkaban inmate, and a former Potions Professor (Finella) skilled in brewing wolfsbane with a werewolf (Josh). Having emerged from this time within the Forbidden Forest a different man, there are not many Josh would consider 'close.'